


Don't Believe Everything You Read in the Paper

by tothebatcave53



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meeting your partner where they're comfortable, Shy Victor, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri taking care of Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Yuri shouldn't have assumed that VIctor was actually the big playboy that the media made him out to be.





	

It wouldn’t really be news to anyone that Yuri was an anxious human being. His family, his friends, Victor, they all knew this better than anyone. He was shy, he was self conscious and doubted his choices. Victor was the strong one, he oozed confidence in every aspect of his life. On the ice he was a master of grace, off it he was a charmer and thief of hearts. He was everything Yuri had ever dreamed of becoming.

  
They’re laying on their hotel bed after a competition, limbs tangling between them in their first real time together. Yuri is as anxious as he is excited, for so many different reasons. He wants so badly to be perfect for Victor.

  
“I”m sure you’ve done this a hundred times before…” Yuri mumbles when they break apart from a kiss. Victor’s cheeks are as flushed as his feel, surely caused from the excitement of the situation.

  
“You must know exactly what feels good already,” he whispers again, his fingers combing through Victor’s silver hair. He’s simply trying to imitate the oh so pleasurable feeling of Victor’s fingers in his own dark locks. “You’re so good at this…”

  
“Stop!” Victor gasps.

  
Yuri freezes, his lips plump from pushing against Victor’s. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing… if I’m doing something wrong you can just correct me I know you-”

  
“I haven’t ever done anything like this before Yuri!” Victor all but explodes and his cheeks are blazing red with embarrassment.

  
They sit back from each other, the air heavy with new tension. The sheets of their bed pool around their knees and Yuri scoots back some to give Victor space because he’s tensing up.

  
“All the things the tabloids say about me… being a playboy and that I sleep around… None of it’s true. I haven’t ever…” VIctor can’t look into Yuri’s eyes and all those tentative touches and blushes suddenly make a lot more sense to Yuri. Hindsight is twenty twenty after all.

  
“It’s okay,” he says immediately. Yuri reaches for his fiance’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Victor, it’s okay.” He squeezes and waits until Victor gives his fingers a gentle squeeze in return before Yuri moves back in close. He presses his forehead to the other’s, forcing Victor to meet his gaze. There is so much embarrassment and unease in those blue eyes. “It’s okay,” he repeats.

  
“But… you were expecting me to be so experienced and I’m just… not.”

  
“I don’t care if you’ve slept with one person or one hundred people. You’re with me and that’s all that matters right now.” Yuri leans close and presses their lips together lightly. He waits for that tension to bleed from Victor’s shoulders. He free hand comes up to rub small circles at the back of his neck, twirling hair gently in his fingers. “Let me lead. I’ve got you,” Yuri promises.

  
They slot back together, slow and hesitant at first. Victor’s cheeks are still a dark red but he’s relaxing. Victor lays against the bed, watching as Yuri pulls back and lifts his shirt off. Creamy skin and toned muscles appear, Yuri lifting Victor’s hand up to his chest. “Touch me,” he breaths and guides Victor’s hand along his chest. Fingers trace up along each rib before finding a nipple, thumb running over it once experimentally. “That feels good,” Yuri encourages.

  
His own fingers brush up under Victor’s shirt, feeling the toned muscle he knows are there. Leaning down, he licks a slow path from Victor’s ear down to his collar bone. “How’s that feel?”

  
“Good,” Victor breaths, gasping when Yuri tweaks his nipple, repeating the action he had made Victor do to him. “I should-”

  
“You should do nothing but lay back and feel. You’ve done plenty for me already Victor, let me make you feel good.” Yuri pushes the shirt up, tugging it over Victor’s head and is thankfully met with no resistance. Chest bared to him, Yuri leans down and swipes a tongue over the nipple he had been teasing. Victor’s moan is like bells going off in his ears. Each soft sound goes right through him, heightening his arousal. “God you’re so hot.”

  
Victor arches under Yuri’s tongue, moaning as Yuri goes lower on that pale skin. “What’re you…?”

  
“Just be patient.”

  
Yuri’s eyes sparkle as he pops the button on Victor’s jeans, sliding them down inch by inch. He’s certain all of that eros training Victor gave him is suddenly paying off because the man above him can’t stop gaping, his mouth hanging open as he pants with desire.

  
“You don’t have-”

  
“I want to,” he assures. Yuri rubs his hand over Victor’s briefs, smiles at the hardness he feels just beneath the thin cloth. Victor gasps softly, cheeks flushing more. “Don’t get a head rush and pass out on me.” His lips brush the cloth lightly, watching as the fabric dampens. There will be plenty of times to tease for endless hours later, Yuri has enough stamina to really impress on more than just the ice. He gently pulls Victor’s briefs down to release the man’s cock. It’s silky under his fingers, hot to the touch. Victor cries out softly, already arching his hips into the contact.

  
“Hold on,” Yuri reminds and pushes himself back some to get more comfortable. Victor lifts his hips in a desperate attempt to get Yuri’s hand back on him, to get that pleasurable feeling to return. Instead lips wrap lightly around the head and he cries out louder, shoving a fist toward his mouth to try and cover the loud, obscene sounds that fall from between his lips.

  
“I want to hear,” Yuri warns, giving a light lick before his lips close around the other again.

  
VIctor’s eyes water but he moans without hesitance; Yuri has to wonder what he looks like to Victor at this moment. Hesitant hands push into his brown hair but just hold there, unsure. Yuri sets his own pace, alternating by swirling his tongue and sucking gently at the head. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing either but this is more about making Victor feel good, feel as loved as he is. Even as his own cock throbs, painfully, untouched in his sweats.

  
“Hold on… Yuri stop.” Victor tugs lightly at Yuri’s hair and he slips off, spit glistening against his lips.

  
“You okay?”

  
“I… yes, I just…” Victor stammers to find the words. “I want to come with you.”

  
Yuri smiles, blushing but happy. “Okay.” He pushes his pants down, kicking them off the end of the bed until he’s just as naked as Victor is. “Just lay back. I’ll take care of you.” Victor complies and Yuri lays over him, pressing their hips together. Their cocks brush and Yuri moans at even the gentle slide of skin against skin. The mere knowledge that he’s with Victor, touching him with his own hands and mouth are enough to make Yuri moan again. “You’re perfect.”

  
Victor shakes his head, hair falling in his eyes. “I’m not.”

  
“Yes you are.” Yuri lifts a hand, rubbing both of them at the same time. “You are perfect in every single way. This right here, right now, with you, it’s perfect.” He smiles and then takes Victor’s lips in a searing kiss. His tongue brushes along already swollen lips before pushing against Victor’s. His hips stutter momentarily and he’s already so close, it really didn’t take much to work him up to the point of coming.

  
“Yuri please!”

  
“Say my name like that again,” Yuri whispers, kissing along Victor’s jaw.

  
“Yuuuriii,” Victor moans, his hips thrusting upward. “Yuri I’m-”

  
Victor seems surprised by his orgasm but Yuri is following right behind him, moaning VIctor’s name loud enough that the other hotel guests can likely hear them through the thin walls. They move together for a moment before Yuri rolls to the side, chest heaving and arms burning with some exhaustion at holding himself up for such a strenuous activity.

  
He’s ready to tell Victor how wonderful that was, how much he loves the other when VIctor speaks first.

  
“I’m sorry we didn’t go all the way…” Victor is back to not looking at him fully, clearly ashamed.

  
“It isn’t a race Victor, we go at whatever pace we feel comfortable. This is what we felt comfortable with tonight.” Yuri says when his breathing has returned to normal and the glow of orgasm has passed some so he can think clearly. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

  
“I thought you’d be upset.”

  
“Why?” Yuri whispers and turns, laying an arm over the other to caress Victor’s cheek lightly.

  
“Because I wasn’t what everyone portrayed me to be.” Victor’s cheeks are flushing again, with shame at his own lacking. Or what he seemed to think he was lacking.

  
“Victor.” Yuri waits for his fiance to look into his eyes again. “I fell in love with you not your image. Who cares what the world has to say, I know the real you and I promise, you are a million times more amazing than anything that some tabloid says.” Yuri lifts their hands, kissing Victor’s ring lightly. “I know the only side of you that matters.”

  
Victor is blushing again, eyes a little watery in the dim light of the setting sun. “I’m going to make you eat those words next time you’re reading about yourself on those silly blog pages.” His voice is shaky but his smile is back, the sparkle returning to his blue eyes.

  
“Alright it’s a promise,” Yuri says and leans forward to seal their lips together. They’ve probably both learned some sort of lesson, judging a person before you get to know them type thing, Yuri isn’t awake enough to give it much more thought now that the storm has passed. Instead he curls into Victor’s chest, tucking himself under the man’s chin. His own fingers bury themselves in Victor’s hair as he dozes off. The steady beating of Victor’s heart in his ear puts him at ease and they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. My tumblr is [here](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/) if you want to stop by and talk about Yuri on Ice. :)


End file.
